


The Sweetest Thing

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, First Daughter, Fluff, Graduate School, Picnics, Sexy Vows, This series will never be written in order, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Ficlets where Jaime and Brienne are sweet.





	1. "You Need A Break."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeleneU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneU/gifts).



> This takes place sometime before they move in together. Brienne is still doing her Master's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> If you want to read more of this ongoing series, I'm afraid you'll have to get an AO3 account. I'm sorry for that but certain authors have basically been copying my fics and it's very disappointing. Figured I'd limit access to my fics to prevent it from happening so much.
> 
> Thanks. Cheers to you!

Libraries have always been Brienne’s playground, her sanctuary, her home. She used to spend more time among the dusty shelves, getting intoxicated by the scent of old leather and brittle, yellowed pages than her apartment. And loved it.

Not today.

Brienne resolutely kept the blinds in her study carrel shut and a while ago, moved the desk and chair around so her back would face it. Her thesis defense was in two weeks but instead of relaxing, she was having sleepless nights and snapping at everyone. Her thesis advisor, Professor Catelyn Stark, had outlined the sections in her essay that the panel would probably scrutinize and told her to prepare. So Brienne printed out the copy of her thesis and went through her reference materials again. She gulped looking at the three towers of books on the desk—half of them had been checked out, at the small pile of notebooks she took from the apartment.

With a sigh, she flipped another page of her ring-bound thesis and consulted her notes.

Her ringing cell phone was a scream in the silence and she actually cried out, a hand flying to her heart. “Oh, gods,” she groaned, looking up at the ceiling momentarily, feeling like she had aged a thousand years. Then she pulled out the damnable object from her bag. Jaime’s grinning face flashed from the screen.

 _Gods damn it!_ He knew she would be working this weekend. He knew she didn’t want to be disturbed! But if she ignored his call they would be two pissed off people. Jaime was relentless too. They might end up killing each other. Growling, she pushed the answer button. “I told you I don’t want to be disturbed.”

“Well, hello to you too, honey,” Jaime drawled, unperturbed by her irritation. 

“Jaime, what do you want? I really don’t have time to listen to you getting off or asking me what panties I’m wearing.” She said with a heavy sigh. She had banned him from her apartment the last two days. It wasn’t the best decision because she could have used him as a stud to relax even for a while. But she was firm about zero distractions. They compromised with phone sex. It did the job but it wasn't as good.

Jaime had the gall to sound offended. “And here I was calling to ask how you’re doing. What kind of sex fiend do you think I am?” He demanded. As she started to apologize, he added, “So, are you wearing panties?”

_“Jaime!”_

“I know how you are when distracted. You forget things. You left your power cord at my place so you couldn’t use your laptop the whole day. You ended up wearing my shoes to class—it’s a good thing I have a closetful or I’ll be stuck with your surprisingly dainty ones. You’ve forgotten a belt, a flash drive. I just want to make sure my girlfriend isn’t wandering around without underpants. It’s getting chilly.”

Brienne rolled her eyes. Typical. “Fine. I’m wearing underwear. That’s it. If you ask the colour or tell me to do something in that area, I’m hanging up.”

He snorted. “So even if I tell you to keep your legs shut so you won’t get cold you’re gonna hang up on your very concerned boyfriend?”

“I’m hanging up.”

“Don’t. I really am checking on you. It’s nearly four-thirty. Have you had lunch?”

At his question, her stomach growled. Lunch. Of course. She had coffee and a tuna sandwich. . .a lifetime ago. Hanging her head, she grunted, “No.”

“Figured as much. See, on your own you don't take care of yourself that well." He chided her. "Hey, will you do something for me? Will you at least take a break for a few minutes? And look out of the window?”

Brienne sighed loudly. “Why?”

“Come on, Brienne! It’s officially fall! Look outside, it’s fantastic. Come on.”

Well. That she could do. “Fine. I’m getting up.” Still keeping the phone pressed to her ear, she pushed the chair back and got to her feet. She turned the rod of the blinds and peered out.

Oh. Outside, the trees were the colour of vivid vermillion and gold, the lawn at the quad a rich, dark green. The sun was shining brightly. Stunned at the splendor she was missing out on, she whispered, “Wow. Yes. It’s beautiful.”

“What did I tell you? And the grass is so soft. I can take a nap here.”

“I suppose. Hold on. Grass?” Brienne this time pulled the blinds up so she could see better. Her blue eyes squinted.“Where are you?”

“I’m at the quad, actually. It’s a good thing you haven’t eaten because I thought we could have a picnic. But I understand that dusty books are more appealing to you than food but,” he added, whining, “I’m going to look like an idiot with this lovely set-up all alone. Well. There’s this beefy guy smiling at me and looks like he wants to keep me company. He has blue eyes like yours. Not as pretty but I miss you so much.”

Brienne laughed. Jaime continued, “So, what is it? Are you coming out or not?”

“I could say no but someone has to protect you,” she retorted, flushing. “I’ll be right out.”

Brienne quickly gathered her things then locked up the carrel. She deposited the key at the front desk. She didn’t have to worry about anyone going there because it was reserved under her name for the week. Smiling, she burst out of the library. 

It was easy to find Jaime. Despite the students crowding the quad, his beauty stood out like a beacon. His hair was more golden and his skin was a light, healthy tan. He wore a well-used jacket, a plain white t-shirt that looked to be hers, and jeans that showed off his muscular thighs and long legs. Brienne licked her lips as she hurried to him. He was waiting for her by a tree, where a picnic mat had been spread out and a basket holding treats waiting to be opened. There was also a cooler right next to it.

“I’m so sorry for snapping at you earlier,” she apologized as soon as she reached him. He smirked and yanked her to him, planting his mouth right on her. Their kiss was deep and devouring but Brienne missed him so much. She continued to hold him as his lips trailed down to her throat, drawing a giggle from her and making her cheeks pinker. Then their lips were touching again, kissing gently this time. 

Jaime sucked hard on her bottom lip as he pulled away, and grinned as she staggered toward him. Brienne opened her eyes, disappointed that their kiss ended too soon. He cupped her face and whispered, “No worries. But if you’re really sorry, I can think of many ways that you can make it up to me later.” Green eyes flashed mischievously and she blushed. She was all tingly and tickled at once.

“Yes,” she whispered back, her mind already going to their reunion in bed later. 

He kissed her again then took her hand. Together, they sat on the mat. Brienne was only too happy to drop her bag beside her. 

“Thank you for doing this, Jaime,” she told him as he opened the basket. He was always surprising her with how sweet and kind he was. “I really appreciate it.”

“I’m afraid I did this more for me,” he told her, shooting her a sideways smile. “I missed you.” 

Brienne was only expecting a small meal but Jaime surprised her once again. There was grilled chicken sandwich with melted cheese, pesto and sundried tomato spread, a potato salad with radishes and scallions, and raspberry cream cupcakes. Their beverage were individual bottles of white wine from the Baratheon Vineyards. Jaime grinned at the grateful kiss she gave him, and was more glad when she attacked the food with gusto.

“Thanks for bringing such a delicious lunch,” she told him later as they sat under the tree, eating the rest of the cupcakes and sipping wine through straws. Jaime was leaning against the trunk, his arms and legs around her. 

“You’re welcome.” He said.

Brienne smiled, thinking she was the luckiest girl in the world. She looked around them, taking in the rich colours of autumn, enjoying the cool breeze, the sounds of laughter. What a life this was, to see the beauty of fall and with the person you loved most in the world. She sank deeper against Jaime’s chest, closing her eyes.

Jaime felt the exact moment sleep overtook her. Later, he would tease her for snoring and scaring the birds and people away. Later. Right now he could enjoy holding her. He kissed her on the temple and she hummed softly. He had missed her so much.


	2. "I'm So Proud Of You."

Jaime grinned at Brienne. She smiled back at him then looked at her feet again. His heart twisted at how endearing she looked, bursting with excitement yet unsure if he would like her present. He wanted to go over to her and kiss her, tell her that everything she gave him he would always love. That she didn’t even have to give him anything at all. But she had insisted that he unwrap his present. He turned to look at the flat, wide square thing wrapped in crisp paper and tied with a wide, red ribbon. 

“I really hope you like it,” Brienne told him. “I’m so proud of you, Jaime.”

It was one thing to clink glasses of scotch with Addam and Bronn over the nomination of the Valyrian beer ad for best advertisement of the year. That was really great because they had worked so hard. But for someone whom you didn’t work with to recognize your efforts and believe you to be worth celebrating was humbling. Jaime would never confess that he got a little weak in the knees so instead, he cupped her on the cheek.

“I know I will.”

Then he turned back to the gift propped against the wall and opened it. He didn’t believe in saving the paper. He ripped at the wrapping, recognizing the sleek, red edges of a frame, glass. When the last of the paper was torn away, he blinked back at Brienne’s gift. 

It was a collage of vintage advertisements. 

His _favourite_ vintage advertisements. The advertisements that inspired him to dream. 

Jaime let out a breath, realizing only then that he had been holding it. His fingertips skimmed the smooth protective glass before he flattened his palm on it. They were professionally scanned and laid out. _She had done this._ For him. 

A pleased laugh burst from him and he turned to her. 

Brienne was still looking anxious but hopeful. “So? Is it okay?”

“ _Okay?_ Fucking Seven Hells this is more than okay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place shortly after Jaime's agency, LSM Creatives, was nominated for Best Advertisement of the Year. Takes place after Invite Me In.


	3. "You're Infuriating but I Love You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could have happened at any point in the series. Take your pick.

They went to bed stiff-backed and facing away from each other. It was a long, difficult night. She had no idea that having him cuddled behind her was an integral part of sleep until now. He was restless because he felt empty and alone though she was snoring mere inches away from him.

Eventually, they fell asleep. In sleep, their bodies ignored the argument that had him sleeping apart in bed. She moved, turned, so her nose was pressed against his neck. He turned and her arm fell on his waist. A few hours later, she turned and he followed. His hand slipped under her shirt and sought the gentle swell of her breast.

Her eyes opened, her throat tight. His eyes were open too. He didn’t want to remove his hand but she was still angry. And she was still angry, but she had been hurting the entire night, feeling so alone though he was just beside her. She stared into the darkness, wondering how to end a fight that she could no longer remember the beginning. He looked at the rumpled, straw-blond hair, vowing that he would try to be less of an asshole from now on. He would even take a shot at being Mr. Nice Guy as long as he could have her in his arms again.

“I’m sorry.” Regretfully, he pulled out his hand from under her shirt. 

She huffed and grabbed his wrist. “I love you.”


	4. "It's Yours Too."

There was no oven in her apartment so she had to make do with store-bought roast chicken and vegetables, but they were from Jaime’s favourite gourmet store. She also got his favourite raspberry cream cupcakes from Hot Pie. 

Brienne struggled to look away from the look of satisfaction on Jaime’s face as he savored every bite of the food, complete with sexy finger-licking and downright sinful groans that made the collar of her sweater tight and too warm. She had never done this before. Had no idea how to do it without springing it on him and possibly giving him a heart attack. 

The thing was, he had done the same thing to her two weeks after they started dating, on the day he told her he loved her. A month ago, he started sleeping over in her apartment between three to four times a week. She still went to his place, where he had cleared a section of his walk-in closet for her clothes, and also stocked his bathroom with her supplies. 

When she glanced at him in what she thought was a furtive manner for the nth time, Jaime put his knife and fork down and took a sip of the wine. She flushed as she felt his eyes rake her.

“Alright. What the hell is going on? I love having you look at me, honey, but it’s like you’re waiting for something. I don’t know. What’s gotten in to you?” He asked, looking both annoyed and curious, and still the best-looking man she had ever laid eyes on. 

“What are you talking about?” She grunted, blushing even more. Hating how she had no control over her body’s response, she concentrated on loading up her fork with vegetables.

“You haven’t talked much since we sat down, we’re eating all of my favourites. I feel as if you’re preparing me for something I’m not going to like.” 

_Oh, gods._ She had mucked it up. Brienne took a deep breath and finally looked at him.

Sensing her anxiety, he put a hand over hers. His voice was gentle. “Brienne? You know you can tell me anything. We love and trust each other.”

She nodded.

“So. . .tell me?”

Brienne bit her lip. “Okay. Um, this is something I should have done sooner.”

Jaime seemed to freeze. “And that is. . .?”

“I don’t know how to do this. I’ve never done this before. And you did it so great plus you never once pressured me to do the same.”

Relief relaxed his chiseled features. “To do what I did. Which is what, exactly?”

“I don’t know how to tell you.” She shrugged helplessly. “I really don’t. I don’t want to shock you.”

“You don’t know how to tell me about something that I also did to you because you don’t want me shocked.” Jaime said slowly. “Something tells me I should know what you’re talking about but I really don’t.”

Brienne suddenly had an idea. “Why don’t you go to the bathroom?”

He frowned. “Uh, I don’t need to right now.”

“No. Really. I think that you should go to the bathroom and. . .I don’t know. Maybe you’ll see something there.” Her eyes suddenly brightened. “Yes. Jaime, you should definitely go to the bathroom. And maybe. . .um, check behind the mirror?”

He looked puzzled and unsure but rose from the seat. Brienne nodded. He sighed and did as she suggested.

A few seconds later, he called out. “You bought me stuff?”

“Just the things I know you use.” Brienne got up from the chair and saw him still looking puzzled. He was standing just outside the bathroom now.“It’s just that, sometimes, when you sleep here and get ready the next day, you realize you’ve forgotten some things. I thought to stock up on what you like.”

“That’s really nice, Brienne. Thanks.” Jaime told her, looking back in the bathroom and making a “huh” sound. Turning back to her, he asked, “So, what is it?”

Brienne took a deep breath again then went to her closet. She opened it and showed him the little space she had cleared.

“It’s not as big as yours but I want you to have space for your clothes. You know, ties and pants and stuff.” 

This time, Jaime was nodding and a smile was forming on his lips. “Oh. Well. Brienne, I never thought. . .thank you. This is unexpected. Considerate. Generous, really.”

Brienne pinked at his words. “It’s not, like, an entire shelf.”

“Still, to give me something of mine here, that’s wonderful. Is this what you want to tell me?”

“No.” Brienne dug in the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a key. Her hands were clammy.Wordlessly, she held it out to him.

Jaime’s smile froze as he stared at the gleaming object in her hand. Quickly, she explained, “You’ve been coming and going here for a month. I want you to be able to come here anytime. This is your home too.”

Jaime let out a pleased chuckled. “Brienne, are you giving me a key to your apartment?”

She nodded, her face warm.

He went to her and she dropped the key in his palm. He stared at it and closed his hand protectively.

“This is my home too, huh?” He asked her.

“I should have done it earlier.” She apologized. “I just. . .I’ve never done this, Jaime. Ever.”

“No. This time is just as good.” He looked at the key again then her. He looked like she had just given him the moon and stars.

“You gave me a key and closet space two weeks after we started seeing each other,” she pointed out. “I’m surprised you never hinted at me to do anything like it sooner.”

“I gave you those because I was ready. I liked having you in my place. I wanted you to be ready in your own time,” Jaime explained. 

“Oh.” Brienne put a hand on her heart, touched. “Thank you. You’ve been so patient.”

He smirked then looked at the key again. “So, I can come here whenever, huh?”

“Anytime.” She promised, putting her arms around him. “My cubbyhole of an apartment is yours, Jaime.”

He kissed her. Her toes curled in her shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens a month after Invite Me In.


	5. "It's Your Turn!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheating a bit. These ficlets are supposed to be before Jaime and Brienne get married. I thought to include this little story here. I hope you like it and thank you for reading!

It was the cutest thing in the universe that Joanna Blue’s first word was, “Dada.” Jaime must have taken a hundred photos and videos with his cellphone of his first daughter saying it. Brienne thought it was hilarious that his ring tone was their baby’s gurgling voice saying it.

Adorable, really. 

Until tonight.

Jaime groaned as Joanna cried for him from the baby monitor. Beside him, Brienne was also awake but her voice was rough and gravelly from sleep. “Husband.” Her foot nudged at his leg. “It’s your turn.”

Jaime liked it when his wife touched him, even innocently. This time, he whined. 

Her voice firmer now, Brienne hissed, “Jaime, it’s your turn, come on!”

He sighed loudly. “You’re the one with the tits, wife.”

As Joanna wailed loudly, Brienne kicked him and he yelped. “And it’s _your_ turn!”

“I’ll make a deal with you.”

He heard Brienne doing something with the pillow. When she spoke, her voice was muffled. “No way.”

Jaime shook his head. “I’ll get the kids ready for school and drive them later.”

“Jaime Lannister.” This time, Brienne’s voice was clear. He sensed her leaning on her elbow and glaring at his back. “Are you actually bargaining when it’s your fucking turn to feed Joanna tonight?”

“Wife, I know I shouldn’t say this, but I’m tired. I’m fucking tired and I just can’t. . .not now. Please?” Jaime turned to her. It was dark but he could make out the brilliance of her eyes. Joanna continued to cry. “Just this one time. I’ll get the kids ready later and drive them to school.” He hated to ask but he was pooped from an on-location shoot that started at dawn to get the best light, and it involved Dornish steeds. 

“Just today?”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “Why do I have a feeling you’re going to play hardball?”

“I’m tired too. Not to mention that it _isn’t_ my turn and you’ll never have to deal with cracked nipples.”

He winced. “Fine. I’ll get the kids ready and drive them to school for the rest of this week. Just this once, wife, please, if you’ll let me?” He pleaded.

Brienne sighed but surprised him by kissing him on the lips. Jaime hugged her and murmured, “I love you.”

She licked his lips and pulled away. “I know.” He could imagine her smirking.

“I’m so grateful that I’ll even go down on you all weekend.” He added solemnly. "And I will also clean the kitchen."

“Husband,” Brienne was laughing. “You are just impossible, are you? But I love you too. Alright. But just this one time.”

“One time. I promise. Thank you, wife.”

Then she slipped off the bed and left. Jaime smiled. He waited until he heard her cooing gently to their daughter from the baby monitor and went back to sleep. He turned and curled on the warmth she left on the bed, wishing it was the weekend already.


End file.
